


Don't Hesitate

by Blossomdriver



Series: The Cyan/Purple Chronicles [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Non-Violent Impostor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Cyan struggles to understand why he acts the way he does around Purple.Some Crewmates help him realize.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Series: The Cyan/Purple Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel fic to Just one thing holding us together
> 
> Please read that first before starting this one

It had been several days since either Purple and Cyan had spoken to one another. Both of them swamped with tasks. As much as it pains Cyan to admit it, he was grateful for the separation for the short time. Needed time from their last encounter to clear his head. Still puzzled on why his body had reacted in such a way towards Purple.

There was still his theory that his body was so starved that he had to be dying. It’s not like he can walk into med-bay and scan himself to see what the matter is. 

“Are you okay there buddy?” A voice snaps him out of his thoughts and turns his head to see who was speaking to him. Red was standing in the doorway, head cocked to the side with arms crossed over her chest - leaned against the frame. 

Cyan suppresses the sigh that presses at the back of his teeth, “I’m fine!” He quips too loudly for his intentions and Red jumps at the sudden harsh tone. “Well I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes and you’re just staring at the reactor.” 

How long was Cyan trapped in his thoughts? How could he not notice that someone was behind him? Was his overthinking dampening his heightened scenes?

“I just,” He starts, hands resting on either side of the console keypad, hanging his head low to stare intently at the buttons. “I have a lot on my mind is all,” 

Red's body slouches in a second. “Well you know if you ever need someone to talk to, we are all here for one another,” Red voice had leveled out, but there was still a hint of bitterness in her words. Though no real malice behind it. 

Cyan liked Red, how quick she was to help any crewmate when they needed it. Even when Cyan felt like he didn’t deserve the generosity of it all. 

The Alien thinks about how long that kindness would last if Red found out about what he truly was. 

“Thank you,” Cyan replies, and he means it. 

“You’re welcome buddy,” When Red leaves. Cyan lifts his head, eyeing the vent in the upper corner of the room. 

There is a second where he thinks about hiding away in it for a while, using it to sneak back to his quarters without being detected. 

The thought is suddenly squashed by someone else coming into the room.

“Cyan, there you are!”

_Oh no._

The Alien's stomach twisted into knots at the voice. 

Cyan tries to put on a cheery voice as he turns around and meets Purple’s gaze. 

“Hi, Purple.” Cyan greets, his voice wavers on the words and thinks about punching himself in the face from how uneasy he sounded. 

“Just wanted to thank you properly for the other day, for taking over my task.” 

Once more Cyan was pledged with the warm feeling cementing itself throughout his entire body. 

“It was nothing,” He tries to brush it off as if it was nothing. Then he felt guilty and continued. “I’d finished my tasks that day already and you looked exhausted.” 

Cyan might not be able to see Purple's face, obscured by the helmet, though there was no denying that underneath rested soft eyes and lips upturned in a smile. 

Purple crosses the room and rests their back against the reactor, keeping a careful eye on Cyan. Looking him up and down and the alien has to not shiver.

“You look a little green around the gills, something wrong?” 

“Just feeling a little light-headed is all, I’ll be fine.” Cyan hates having to lie to Purple but he just doesn't know the words to explain to them what is going on with his body. 

Purple’s hands come to rest around Cyan’s wrist, no pressure, just a light hold. 

“I think maybe it’s time for you to get some rest, okay?”

“But,”

Purple shakes their head, “I’ve already made up my mind, go lay down and I’ll bring you some lunch later?”

Cyan opens his mouth to protest, to tell them that he was fine to continue working. But all the alien’s mind can think about is Purple's hand and how much the contact burn, in a good way. 

“I have no way of winning this, do I?”

“Nope, now, go get some rest, everything will be fine.” Purple hand withdrawals from Cyan’s wrist and he wants to reach out for it, suddenly feeling sad at the loss of warmth. 

Accepting defeat, Cyan leaves the Reactor and heads in the direction of the rooms. 

In the room next over, three colorful astronauts crowded around the cameras - trying to give off the indication that they were busy and were definitely not spying on the conversation in the next room over.

“They both totally like each other!” The first Crew-mate spoke, giggling into her hands as best to keep quiet. Purple was in the next room and she didn’t want to get caught by them. 

“So do we try and get them together?” 

“Is that such a good idea, what if it doesn’t work?”

“If not, then we get Pink and Blue together.

“Wait I thought they were already dating?”

“We are getting off-topic,” The Crew-mate in the middle said. Two pairs of eyes snapping to xrys attention. “We can’t force these kinds of relationships to blossom.” 

The two cremates sigh. Both had been looking forward to playing matchmaker.

We can however give them the push they need to realize they like each other.” The middle Crew-mate smiles under his helmet as the other two Crew-mates begin hatching their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i actually post a fic not at 1 am??? probably not
> 
> as always not beta and its 1:30 am as i finish it so all errors are my own


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant even begin to give the thanks to all who comment, kudos and just read this fic because it brings me so much joy and helps motivate me

Operation matchmaker as they were officially calling it was a go.  
Lime recommended that they play it on the down-low. Xyr's goal is to keep them from drawing suspicious attention.

That went out the window the moment Brown opened her mouth.

“Hey, Purple, what do you think of Cyan?” Even if Lime and Orange aren't in the surrounding area. Brown is sure that she heard the audible smack of hands slapping against the front of their helmets.

The shock of the question causes Purple to nearly drop the fuel container. Their swift reflexes kicked in time for them to catch it.

“Uh,” They cough awkwardly into their elbow, which was redundant since they were still wearing their helmet.

"Can I ask what brought this up?”

“Just wondering, since you seem to be the only person he speaks to regularly.”

Brown was not wrong, and Purple doesn't have the time to delve deeper into the realization.

“We are just friends,” Purple stated, Turning back to the upper engine.

Brown, not satisfied with her answer, shows no sign of moving from her spot. Carefully, she watching as Purple pores the fuel into the engine. “That’s it? Just friends?”

Purple doesn't answer.

“Don’t you have tasks to be doing?” Purple deflected, setting down the now empty container by their feet.

“Nah, Red is taking care of them for me,” Brown smiles wide under her helmet. Recalling the annoyed look of Red when Brown dumped all her tasks onto her. Promising to make it up to her generosity in helping an important cause.

Purple tires to complete their tasks without paying mind to Brown. When they leave to get more fuel for the engine. Brown pushes herself off of the wall and follows close on their heels.

By the time the pair got to the storage area where the fuel was located. Purple’s patience began to run thin.

They set down the empty container next to the fuel tank, turning back around to face brown. Arms crossed over their chest. Face scowling under their helmet as they stared down Brown.

Brown could feel the disappointment radiating off of Purple and takes this time to take a few steps backward.

“Now, are you going to tell me the real reason why you are asking me about Cyan?’

Brown was sweating, what was she going to do? She was panicking and needed to find a way out, and f

“Uh, now that I think about it, I was going to help Lime with something, See you, Purple.” Before Purple could even voice anything, Brown was already gone.

Purple wasn't stupid, and Brown was far from being subtle. They knew the real reason behind Brown’s questions but didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. Playing up the part of oblivious. The idea that Brown was implying that Purple had some kind of “Relationship” outside platonic with Cyan had them scratching their head. Wondering, where she even got that idea from?

At least with a helmet on, no one could comment on the slight blush that spread their face. Ignoring it as they went back to their tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever to update, been dealing with some real life stuff and havent had time to sit down and write
> 
> this chapter was going to be longer but i just did not like they way it flowed so i cut up. meaning this fic is going to have more parts then i original wanted.


End file.
